My Savior
by Pamluvzu2
Summary: After Katniss and Gale decide to not be friends anymore will her savoir save her life once again? Its my first story and i suck at summaries so yeah... may be rated M in later chapters ;D Over 1000 veiws dont forget to reveiw!
1. Chapter 1

KATNISS POV

I'm in the woods with Gale as usual we just shot down 6 squirrels', 5 rabbits, and a buck it's the best we've done all year! We were just leaving when Gale asks me," Hey Catnip what would you do if I kissed you?" Before I had time to answer his lips were on mine and I couldn't think straight his lips were rough and demanding and I was sure I would have some sort of bruise there.

"GALE!"I scream when he pulls away.

"Yes Catnip?"

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!"

"I kissed you. And?

"WERE BESTFRIENDS!"

"WELL MAYBE I WANTED MORE THAN THAT!" I can hear the anger rising in his voice when he says that.

I'm shocked and it must show on my face because he continues his voice more calm now.

"When I first saw you in the woods when we met all I saw was a beautiful young woman admiring my work,"

"W-what" I manage to stutter out

"I saw a beautiful young woman like a goddess with dark hair and the and glowing gray eyes at first I thought it was a hallucination brought on by my state of hunger, but it was you."

"Why me?"I ask gale was handsome dark almost jetblack brown hair and the same gray seam eyes I have it and he's pretty fit. I always hear the girls whispering about how "hot" he is even the stuck up merchant girls it wouldn't be hard for him to get a girlfriend.

"Why not you?"he asks.

"Because, I'm me."

"I'm not following."

"I'm ordinary, plain, antisocial, boring, ug-"

He cuts me off," Stop talking about yourself like that!"

"It's true gale and you know it!" And it is I don't talk much, I'm not good with people, I'm just another Seam Rat to everyone anyway so I don't even bother to stand out but I always do stand out as the ugly Seam Rat who lost her father.

Instead of answering Gale just pulls me in for another kiss I don't even bother to fight. He takes this for permission to move on and starts to touch my breasts I pull away immediately.

Instead of screaming I slap him and run into the square where I bump into someone.

I look up ready to snap at them until I see the stunning blue eyes and blonde hair and I know it was my savoir.

Peeta Mellark


	2. Chapter 2

PEETAS POV

I look into those gray eyes as anger turn into recognition and, is that, longing no that's impossible it disappeared as soon as it came.

"Oh um I-I'm s-sorry I should've um been looking." She stutters out," I'm just in a rush to get home." That's when I see her red puffy eyes, bruised lips, and new formed tears on her cheeks.

" Katniss are you ok you?"

"Y-yeah w-why do you a-ask?"

"Katniss you're a terrible liar and I can tell you've been crying. You can tell me. But, first let's get you inside my house is right over there." She nods. And, with that we head towards my house. I can tell she's scared that my mother also known as the witch is home." My mother's not home Katniss she's in district 9 for her family."I can see her calm down as we enter the bakery doors.

"Peeta is that you!"I heard my father yell from the back.

"Yeah it's me dad." I can see the shock on his face as he see's Katniss's tear stained face next to me.

"Why hello Katniss." His shock replaced with his usual sincere smile."How have you been?"

Katniss is shocked for a moment at his sincerity its rare that a merchant shows kindness towards a child from the Seam." I've been good thank you for asking how about you ?"

"Same old, same old running bakery is tiring, but I always get my energy back after eating some of those delicious squirrels you give me," Katniss is the one who gives us the squirrels? Who knew?"Thank you by the way. How's Primrose been?"

At the mention of her sister's name I actually see Katniss Everdeen smile." She's been wonderful peppy and adorable as ever." Primrose is 12 years old and is always smiling instead of the Seam look she has the Merchant look to her like her mother has. When her mother was younger she lived in the Merchant Area.

"That's great. I better go finish in the back see you two later."

"Bye "

"Please call me Rye."

"Will do Mr- I mean Rye." And with that he smiles and leaves us alone I walk her upstairs and into my room so no one will hear her tell me her story.

"Now Katniss tell me what's wrong I want to help."

She takes a deep breath then starts," I was out in the woods hunting with Gale," This doesn't surprise me she's always hunting with him to feed her family and his after her dad died and her mom checked out that's the only way Prim could eat," and we were just leaving when h-he stopped and then he," A fresh wave of tears come over her and it makes my heart break. I've never seen her so upset before I want o tell her its ok to stop but she continues." he kissed me!" Now her bruised lips make me more infuriated knowing it was because he kissed her like that but I keep calm for her.

"Katniss why does that make you cry?"

She blushes and says," I wanted my first kiss to be with you." Wait did I hear her right I have no time to ask because her soft lips are on mine. She tastes like sugar on my lips. Then she says something I didn't expect something I've only dreampt," I love you Peeta Mellark."

" I love you too Katniss Everdeen."


	3. Chapter 3

KATNISS POV

I come out of Peeta's house with messed up hair and a huge smile plastered on my face I must look a sight! I notice Gale come out from trading with the butcher at that exact moment.

_Oh God!_

I don't bother to wipe the smile from my face and walk the other way pretending I didn't notice him. I silently pray he didn't see me.

No such luck.

"Katniss!" I hear him scream from behind me," Wait up Katniss!"

Instead of turning around or stopping I pretend I didn't hear him he keeps calling and I drown out his voice with memories of what happened earlier after we declared our love for one another we quickly got back into a heated make-out session which ended up with us panting heavily on his bed, with no clothes on.

At that moment I realize what I'm wearing my normal hunting boots and pants, but with Peeta's shirt and no bra.

_Well shit._

Gale caught up to me rather quickly his smile soon faded when he saw my hair and my outfit.

GALES POV

I'm happy to see Katniss but that turns to anger as I put two and two together let's see.

I saw her coming out of Mellarks house, her hairs messed up, she has his shirt on and no bra, not that I was looking at her breasts or anything, then realize something .

She fucked Baker Boy!

KATNISS POV

I flinch when I hear him scream,"YOU FUCKED MELLARK!" He screamed it so loud I was afraid Peeta's mom heard from District Nine.

" Shut the fuck up Gale, and yeah I did but I wouldn't call it 'fucking' him more like had mind blowing sex with him."

"But, Catnip –"

"Do not call me that!" I hiss with as much venom as I can.

"Fine. But, Katniss I love you!"

"Deal with it Gale I'm in love with Peeta and you're my best friend well used to be!"

"Used?"

"Yes Gale used until you decided to kiss me, touch my breasts, and make me look like a whore in front of everyone!"

And with that I run home and lock myself in my room to not be disturbed until tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

PEETAS POV

Katniss hasn't come to school in 2 weeks and I'm worried I hope it doesn't have to do with what we did a couple weeks' ago, I loved it it was better than I ever dreamed of but, maybe I crossed too many boundaries.

I go to school hoping to see her but not expecting to when I see her across the school yard she looks like she hasn't slept in weeks and has her hair down. I didn't even notice she was next to me until she waved her hand in front of my face.

I pull her into a huge hug," KATNISS!" I put her down and say," Is it really you?"

"Yes Peeta it's me."

"Where have you been is it about two weeks ago did I do something wrong do you not love me anymore I've been scared."

"Peeta I could never stop loving you and what we did two weeks ago was wonderful it's just that I needed some time to think about something my sister said."

"What did she say?"

*TWO WEEKS AGO*

KATNISS POV

After I locked myself in my room Prim got home and asked me what's wrong I said," Gale kissed me I ran into Peeta,"

"The one you've had a huge crush on, the bakers son right?"

"How'd you know I have a crush on him?"

"Katniss you're like the most obvious person ever any continue with the story"

"Ok so I ran into Peeta and I was crying because Gale kissed me and touched my breasts,"

"HE DID WHAT! I'LL KILL THE SON OF A BITCH!"

I was shocked to hear my sister say this she only 12!"Primrose Everdeen watch y our langue!"

"Sorry it's just you're my sister and I love you I don't want anyone to hurt you."

"Good now after I ran into Peeta he asked me what's wrong I told him and he didn't tell me to grow up he held me while I cried and then he asked me why that makes me cry and I told him ' because I wanted my first kiss to be with you' and then I kissed him,"

"You did what, when did you get so brave!"

"I don't know" and then I continued to tell her about how we said I love you I refused to tell her about having sex with him but she found out when she saw it was his shirt I was wearing she was actually happy for me. Then I told her about what me and Gale said and asked her for help because it was either my best friend or the man I'm in love with and she said," Choose the one you can't survive without." And walked away.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

PEETAS POV

After she was done the story she said," Peeta I chose you. I literally picked her up and kissed her when Prim came up and said to Katniss

"I'm guessing you chose Peeta?" Katniss nodded enthusiastically," Good for you big sis it's nice to see you happy again" Then she turned to me," You better be nice to her or I'll track you down."I could tell she wasn't lying so I nodded" Well bye!"

"That was weird"

"Yup"

Just then Glimmer Ryans came up to us.


	5. Chapter 5

GALES POV

"I'm such a fucking idiot if it weren't for me kissing her she wouldn't ran away and run into that asshole!" I say to my best friend Thom.

"Wait you kissed who and what asshole? It would help if you explain to me what you're ranting on about." He said.

"I kissed Katniss and, I also may have touched her boobs, and then she slapped me ran out of the woods ran into Mellark and she FUCKED HIM!" I said to him well more like yelled at him.

"ok, first of all why the hell would you kiss Katniss?"

"I don't know I wasn't thinking."

"Ok good you calmed down now by Mellark do you mean Peeta Mellark the youngest son of the baker?" He asked.

"Yes"

"Wow Katniss is fucking Merchant, good for her."

"THOM YOU ARE NOT FUCKING HELPING ME!"

"Sorry dude just saying I wish I could fuck a Merchant chick."

"SHUT THE HELL UP THOM YOU ARE NOT GOOD WITH HELPING PEOPLE!" I yelled.

"Dude admit it you wanna have sex with a merchant chick."

"NO I DON'T I ONLY WANNA HAVE SEX WITH KATNISS!" This got several people to stare at me," WHAT THE FUCK YOU LOOKING AT ASSHOLES!" That pissed off a lot of people now people are slowly making their way toward me and yelling things like,

"YOU DUMBASS!" or,

"FUCK YOU DICKWAD!"

They made their way to me and before I knew it punched were being thrown and soon all I could hear were peoples angry screams and Thom's laughter.

As I blacked out all I saw was Peeta and Katniss Making out on the right in front of the school.

_Kill me now!_

KATNISS POV

There's a huge fight over there but I don't pay attention to it because Peeta's kissing me so I really don't wanna pay attention to anything else but I have to when Glimmer the school bitch walks up.

"Hey Peeta" She says while playing with her hair and batting her eyelashes.

_Whore!_

"Umm hi Glimmer"

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me sometime maybe?"

"Um no I'm with Katniss." He gestures towards me.

"C'mon baby you can ditch this piece of Seam Trash for a real woman."

"Oh hell no you did not just say that!" I scream at her.

"Yeah I did what you gonna do about it slut"

I've had enough of this shit I punch her in the face I'm just now aware of the tears flowing down my face and I don't bother to wipe them away as I run home with Peeta right behind me.


	6. Chapter 6

PEETAS POV

"What are you gonna do about it slut!" I'm dangerously close to punching Glimmer in the face I don't have to because Katniss does it first then runs away crying with me right behind her as we run I hear Glimmer yell," YOUR GONNA PAY FOR THAT BITCH!" oh no.

"KATNISS!" I yell after her," WAIT UP!" she's still running full speed.

_Man she runs fast_

We reach her house soon so she has to stop soon. She doesn't.

KATNISS POV

Oh god I don't want him to see my house it's so much different my house is crumby and broken down and his is so nice. He has a big bed and a room to himself, I have a small bed that I share with Prim. He has soft plush blankets, hell I don't even have blankets!

I keep running right towards the woods I expertly guide my way under the fence while it take him awhile I keep running and running until I get to my secrete place under the honeysuckle bush that my dad showed me when I was little I craw under and break down in to sobs I have to stifle them so Peeta doesn't hear me unfortunately he does he comes right to the bush and I hide my face and furiously wipe my tears away I will not look weak even in front of Peeta," Katniss." He coos softly before cradling me in his arms just like my father did when he would find me here I try not to cry with all my might.

" Oh Katniss, when will you learn it's ok to cry?"he say while softly running his fingers through my hair.

"Right now." I say as I finally break down being in his arms makes me feel a sense of security I only ever felt with my father. And I like it.

*two hours later*

I finally stopped crying and went home to go on the laptop provided by the school. Like The Capital won't send us more food but they'll send us laptops WHAT THE HELL!

I log in to facebook apparently it was thiswebsite before the dark times but some Capital Kid brought it back. I update my profile.

**Katniss (hunter gurl) Everdeen **

**Age:16**

**Location: The Seam bitchezzz**

**Interests: hunting,Prim,Archery,Peeta3**

**In a relationship with **_**Peeta Mellark **_

**Comments:**

**Delly (alwayz cheerful)** **Cartwright: Oh Marvle you owe me ten bucks!**

**Marvle( ) Smith: Shit!**

**Effie(MANNERS) Trinket: Language!**

**Katniss(hunter gurl) Everdeen: Miss Trinket? What are you doing on my page?**

**Effie(MANNERZ)Trinket: Oh I was just here and there and I saw this young man use profanity and I had to put an end to it.**

**Cato(the sexy beastyz) Jones: Ok in that case on 3.**

**Cato(the sexy beastyz) Jones: 1**

**Cato(the sexy beastyz) Jones: 2**

**Cato(the sexy beastyz) Jones: 3!**

**Katniss(hunter gurl) Everdeen: Bitch!**

**Delly(always cheerful) Cartwright: Damn!**

**Marvle( ) Smith: Shit!**

**Cato(the sexy beastyz) Jones: Whore!**

**Primrose(lovez buttercup) Everdeen: Fuck!**

**Katniss(hunter gurl) Everdeen: (O.o)**

**Cato(the sexy beastyz) Jones: (O.o)**

**Effie(MANNERZ) Trinket: EEEEEKKKKK SO MUCH PROFANITY GETTING LIGHT HEADED… CGFVTGBYNBJJNBGVTYFVGYBNJNBG VFTR**

Then I logged out ahh messing with Miss Trinket is Awesome.


End file.
